


Super Boys & Demon Son

by WonderStarLord



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, F/M, M/M, Past Clark Kent/Lana Lang - Freeform, Past Jonathan Kent/Eliza, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Protective Talia al Ghul, Strict Parent Talia al Ghul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderStarLord/pseuds/WonderStarLord
Summary: “So, uh …” Sarah Cushing found herself a little slack-jawed. “Bruce Wayne, who knows your dad, hasanotherkid, and you know him?”“This is all kinda new to me, to be honest,” said Jordan tonelessly and shaking his head. “We all just met, like, a day ago.”“I mean, I’ve seen Jonathan’s glad-handing before but …” Sarah exhaled disbelievingly. “You all just met, and already, those two, they’re …”“Hey, don’t ask me. I can barely explain my brother, and I grew up with the guy.”Superman being their dad and Jordan’s burgeoning superpowers aside, the Kent boys were having exactly the mundane Midwest kind of existence they expected to have in Smallville, Kansas.And then Bats descended.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian Wayne & Jordan Kent, Jonathan Kent & Jordan Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Jordan Kent/Sarah Cushing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Super Boys & Demon Son

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of I-dunno-what brain spew in honour of the series’ premiere.  
>   
> Here’s to a new era of Superman on TV! Cheers!

“So, uh …” Sarah Cushing found herself a little slack-jawed. “Bruce Wayne, who knows your dad, has _another_ kid, and you know him?”

She and Jordan Kent were sitting on his family’s front porch, watching his brother and Smallville’s newest visitor punch each other on the dry lawn before them. It was almost alarmingly violent, and yet sorta beautiful to watch. Like MMA ballet.

“This is all kinda new to me, to be honest,” said Jordan tonelessly and shaking his head. “We all just met, like, a day ago.”

“Really?” Sarah’s eyebrows rose. “And … uh … uhm …” Her cheeks pinked.

Jordan grinned. “Whu …?” he mocked good-naturedly.

“Did ‘all’ include Dick Grayson …?” She flashed her teeth innocently.

“Oh, no.” Jordan’s voice dropped. “Don’t tell me. You’re a Grayson fangirl.” He laughed. “And here was me thinking, by leaving the city, I’d finally escaped Gotham Mania.” He sighed solemnly. “The Wayne Invasion. Orphan Fever spread beyond the East Coast? They’re not a K-Pop band, you know.” He gave Sarah a sad look. “I thought I’d finally met someone who was cool.”

“Hey!”

“You put notifications on all his social media?”

“No judgement, city mouse!”

“Oh, jeez!” Jordan groaned.

“ _You_?” Sarah crossed her arms. “Not cool.”

“Dude’s so _old_. Doesn’t even have a TikTok. Just uses Reels.”

“And he looks great doing it, you jerk!”

Sarah punched Jordan on an arm. Quite hard, from the looks of it. It felt like a featherlight tap.

“Ow!” Sarah shook her hand in the air. “What on earth do you have under that shirt?”

“Chest hair?” Jordan would have sounded confident if it weren’t for his upwards inflection at the end.

“Sure,” she sniggered.

 _“I thought you were supposed to be a tough guy, tough guy!”_ yelled Jonathan Kent, sounding like he was having the time of his life.

_“Tt.”_

Damian Wayne’s uppity tutting was somehow loud enough to reach Jordan and Sarah from several car-lengths away. Or …

Jordan made a mental note to ask his dad about super-hearing.

“I mean, I’ve seen Jonathan’s glad-handing before but …” Sarah exhaled disbelievingly. “You all just met, and already, those two, they’re …”

Sarah pointed back and forth between the boys, who had taken a break from trying to knock the other’s lights out and returned to their chess match. Apparently they were … _chess boxing_? As if that was a real thing. City kids were _weird_.

And Jonathan Kent?

Out. Of. This. World. WEIRD.

The guy was practically an alien, yet to observe the natural human habits of regular old earthlings.

What kind of teenager was this well-adjusted?

From everything Sarah had heard, Jonathan Kent had left behind an _incredible_ life in Metropolis. His position as a starting quarterback for his smarty-pants magnet school’s football team. A ton of friends he’d had since kindergarten. And a girlfriend. Eliza Something-Rather. Kind, cool and – predictably – pretty.

Jonathan was living the teenage dream in the Big Apricot when his parents decided to move their family to Nowheresville, enrol him in a rural American public school that was a million times less likely to guarantee him any college scholarship – let alone a good one – and he was _fine_ with it? If she hadn’t been around him long enough to realise his optimism knew no bounds, Sarah wouldn’t have bought it.

Jonathan was just so …

So …

How the heck was he so _nice_? (And how the hell could Jordan stand being his brother? It would drive her _crazy_ , constantly being compared to practically walking perfection – she may have been a bit guilty of doing that herself …)

Jonathan wasn’t abnormally nice, and thankfully not the kind of “nice guy” who would complain about being “friend-zoned”. From a single conversation with him, Sarah could tell that he was just a genuinely _good_ person. Simple as that. Her boyfriend Sean tried hard to hate him, but Jonathan wore him down by the end of the football season. And now? Secret handshake-sharing buddies!

“Hey, don’t ask me.” Jordan raised his hands in surrender. “I can barely explain my brother, and I grew up with the guy.” He ran a hand through his dark mop of hair, world-weary. “Guess those two overachieving weirdos just really found each other. Two peas in a super weird, smartass pod. You should see them debating their favourite genres of Greek drama. It’s nauseating.”

Sarah squinted at him with a teasing smile on her face. “That a little jealousy I detect?”

“What? No!” huffed Jordan.

Jordan thought back to the first time he saw Damian Wayne’s intense green eyes, suspicious and distrusting on him, but simply curious when they landed on Jonathan.

Jon, of course, had lit up like a Labrador with a new toy when they were carefully introduced by their fathers. No hesitation, Jon put an arm around this snobby, creepy kid who could probably kill him with a pinkie finger, told him they were going to be friends, and promised him Smallville wasn’t _that_ bad.

So, was Jordan jealous? Of course. Of his _brother_. His happy, perfect, happily perfect and perfectly happy (barely older) twin brother.

Jordan may have inherited their dad’s superpowers, but Jon had always been better than everyone else – than _Jordan_ – at everything growing up. From school to sports to simply being liked, he was the _gosh darn best!_

Jon’s ability to make anybody like him when he wanted was baffling to Jordan. Even after the (literally) explosive fight just before they moved their entire lives to small town, U.S.A., it seemed like he was everybody’s best friend by the end of their first semester at Smallville High. Nuts.

How did he do it? How did Jon get everyone to like him? Jordan had no idea. (Not that he wanted to. Because he didn’t care. He was perfectly comfortable far, far away from the spotlight, thank you very much.) Jon’s charms even seemed to work on crazy scary, scary intelligent ninjas –

Oh, yeah! Did Jordan forget to mention that Damian Wayne, long-lost son of infamously airheaded playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, was raised by ancient evil ninja eco-terrorists? Because that League of Shadows internet conspiracy turned out to have at least a teeny tiny morsel of basis in fact, and Bruce Wayne was the freaking _Batman_!

No, Jordan wasn’t jealous of Damian Wayne. But he was concerned for his brother. His too-trusting, straight-A’s, jock-bro brother. Who had decided to befriend the tall, dark and dangerous Heir to the Bat, Son of the Demon, Ibn al Xu’ff _ass_ , or whatever the hell pretentious titles the guy had given himself.

Lame. What a loser.

Jordan knew he had issues, but Damian Wayne was a whole other bag of bats.

* * *

“Told you I was a quick study,” beamed Jon, and he felt his chest expand as he watched Damian’s resting Bat face lighten the slightest bit.

Damian formally clasped his hands together. “Don’t expect me to go so easy on you next time, then, Kent,” he said primly, gesturing to the chess board and boxing gloves they’d left under the tree with the tire swing.

“C’mon, Damian,” strained Jon, “I told you already –”

“Ad nauseum,” he muttered under his breath, knowing where this was going.

“– call me Jon. Or Jonathan, if you wanna continue being weirdly formal about it.”

Damian halted, and Jon had to turn around and retrace several of his steps, not noticing straight away.

“Damian?”

Damian contemplatively squinted his vivid green eyes at Jon, and Jon tilted his chin defiantly.

“Well?” said Jon.

“You remind me of someone,” said Damian slowly.

“Someone good, I hope.”

Damian’s smile was barely there, but it was the biggest and fondest one that Jon had seen from him so far.

“He’s the best.”

Jon coughed to … to cover up … the _disappointment_ he felt upon hearing those words from Damian’s lips.

“My brother, Richard,” continued Damian. “He, too, insisted I refer to him with more … familiarity.”

And then, just as quickly as those feelings arose, they disappeared. It was as if he was jealous of this guy who Damian had called “the best”. Because he liked Damian or something. _Like_ -liked him. Which was weird. Jon didn’t like guys like that. He didn’t think …

There was a period of Jon’s childhood when he was _obsessed_ with the Teen Titans. And maybe his level of admiration was a little suspect, looking back, but he didn’t think he went so far as to, you know, _like_ any of the guys on the team. And Wonder Girl was _hot_.

Whatever that was, the closest Jon had gotten to guy-loving, that was a phase. He had gotten over it years ago. Way back when Batman’s first Robin – who was so _not_ a crush, by the way …

Jon’s eyes bulged at Damian, realisation setting upon him.

“He’s an overly sentimental fool, but I have come to appreciate his brotherhood, his friendship, and his –” Damian caught himself. Nobody else needed to know just how much he had come to care for Richard Grayson.

Damian had never had a better friend, or a better – dare he say it? – parental figure. He and Richard were the _best_ , obviously, but this was knowledge best left between the two of them. It could put him in danger – _more_ danger than he normally put himself in. The al Ghuls didn’t need more reason to hate Richard than they did already.

“Your brother is Dick Grayson!” Jon blurted out.

“ _Tt_.” Damian’s eyes searched heavenward.

Jon’s voice then lowered, but was no less energetic. “And Dick Grayson was Robin …”

“Excellent grasp of the obvious, Jonathan.”

Jon’s face lost its manic quality and returned to bald-faced elation. “You called me Jonathan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months, perhaps even close to a year, after the Pilot. Dunno quite yet. Making this up as I go!  
>   
> Self-contained to _Superman & Lois_ for the most part, on the TV side of things. Lots of Arrowverse is disregarded, because ROBINS.


End file.
